Questions of a Father
by Chibinaoka
Summary: Season 3, not to long after 'Thicker than Blood'. Sandoval is wondering about his son and if he would accept him if he knew what kind of man he was. Same rating as the show. [My first EFC Fic] Please R&R.


Disclaimers: I do not own and I did not create Earth: Final Conflict and all related characters. They belong to Gene Roddenberry. I do own this fan fiction and any original characters that may appear in it. No copyright violation are intended. Please don't archive this fic without my permision.  
  
Questions of a Father  
By Chibinaoka  
  
Sandoval sat in the chair of his living room. A cup of tea in one hand and the other rested on the arm of the chair. He brought the cup to his lips and blew on it before taking a sip of the hot liquid. He then thought of the events that took place only a few days ago. Escaping from death and learning he had a son somewhere in the world. All this was twirling in his mind has he got lost in his own thoughts. The idea of a boy of his own was pleasing and yet aggravating. Not knowing who or were he was bothered him. How did he know I need his blood? A coincidence? A random finding by a worldwide DNA search? Or was it something more? Where was he? Who is he? How old is he? Is he near? Is he far? Dose he know I'm alive? Dose he know who I am? Would he love me even if he knew all things I've done in my life? These questions plagued his mind. He was pulled away from his thoughts as his global went of. He shook his head lightly and squinted to focus and get a hold on reality once more. He placed the hot teacup down on the coffee table and replaced it with the cold feeling of metal from his global. He answered it and Liam appeared on the screen.  
"What is it Major?" Sandoval questioned.  
"Zo'or wants you to help me look over the data we collected during the state of emergency." Liam answered.  
"I'll be up in a minute." Sandoval said as he immediately closed his global after saying so without giving Liam a chance to reply or react.  
  
Sandoval arrived on the Mothership. He exited his shuttle. He buttoned up the bottom of his suit like he often did while roaming the corridors of the Mothership. He arrived on the bridge and made his way over to Liam.  
"Sandoval." Liam greeted  
"Major." Sandoval did the same but his attentions soon focused on the task at hand. Both worked in silence for quite some time. Liam noticed that Sandoval looked a little distracted. He cleared his trough before questioning him on the subject.  
"You look destracted. Is there something on your mine?" He asked.  
"Your mistaking distration for concentration. Which you should be doing also, concentrating." Sandoval replied coldly. Liam lifted an eyebrow to his remark.  
"Just asking..." Liam said as he shrugged and went back to work. Sandoval paused for a second and silently sighed.  
"Major, you don't have much in the way of family do you?" Sandoval asked, his back still turned to Liam who was caught of guard by the question but was quick to answer it.  
"No I don't. My mom left me and my dad isn't the most trusting person in the world." Liam answered, looking briefly at Sandoval over his shoulder. Sandoval though before continuing.  
"Tell me something, do you hate your mother for abandoning you?"  
"No. I know she had not much of a choice...And I love her anyways." Liam said as he turned to Sandoval.  
"You're a very forgiving man, Major." Sandoval said, he still didn't turn to face Liam.  
"Only if you don't cross me." Liam answered firmly.   
He turned around seeing Sandoval wasn't going to turn himself. They both returned to there duty. There was a moment of short silent before the conversation between Liam & Sandoval continued.  
"Tell me something else Major. Your opinion on something...if a son knew that his father was a harsh man but he still loved his son, do you think the son could ever forgive him for all the things he's done and love him back?" Sandoval said in his most calm voice.  
Liam swear he heard tenderness in Sandoval's voice and that he was referring to his own son, himself.  
"It depends. If the father was a harsh man and he did many evil things, he might be hard for the son to ever forgive him." Liam said.  
He paused before continuing  
"But..." Sandoval turned around. "I don't think that a son could ever stop loving his own father. Even if he never knew him. Even if he was a harsh man." Liam affirmed.   
Both Liam and Sandoval gazed into each other's eyes before they both turned around to finish their work.  
  
His work done. Sandoval returned to his home. He threw his jacket on the chair and noticed the teacup still on the table. He picked it up. It had gone cold. He brought it to the kitchen.  
'My tea had gone cold. Has my heart also gone cold?' he wondered.   
He poured the cold tea down the drain and as he did so, he felt like a part of him was going down the drain as well. He rinsed the cup and placed it in the sink before going back to his living room and sitting in his chair. He though once more the same thoughts he had did earlier in the day.  
'Would my son really forgive me? Would he really love someone like me? I wonder if he could. I hope he can. I love him and I hope he can love me back.' Sandoval though to himself before shutting his eyes as he drifted off into a light sleep.  
  
The End 


End file.
